Archer vs Avengers
by Brago12716
Summary: The world sends Counter Guardian Emiya to deal with the Avengers because of what happens to humanity in the future. This is what happens when they encounter each other and what would happen should they face off. The incarnation of the Avengers is from the animated series Avengers Assemble instead of the movie that it is listed under. Please Read and Review.
1. The Summoning and a Message

**Archer vs Avengers**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Summoning and a Message**

 **A/N: The actual version of the Avengers in the story is from the animated TV show called Avengers Assemble.**

* * *

The world was not happy, it had just done the proper calculations of the Avengers acts and determined the true end result of their actions. The people of Earth would at first look to them as hope, but soon that hope would turn into a crutch that makes the people not able to stand on their own. It needed to do something fast, and the only way to do that is to summon a counter guardian to do the job for the world.

Being the world itself meant that it didn't have to go through all of that summoning jumbo in the first place, so it just brought forth a guardian known to do the impossible. Counter Guardian Shirou Emiya, he was one of the heroic spirits of the fifth holy grail war and one of it's best warriors.

"Yes Alayashiki, where are you sending me this time," Emiya said as he just stood there and crossed his arms over his chest in a board tone. He wore black pants, boots and what looked like body armor for a sleeveless shirt, he also wore a brown hood-less cloak that only covered his left side down to his lower back.

"I have summoned you because you are one of, if not the only, guardian I have that has the insight to know where the actions of the Avengers will lead," it said with complete certainty.

"I was wondering when I would get the chance to take them out, when do you want it done, and how," he asked as he got a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"I will leave both to your discretion, but remember that the longer we wait, the greater the damage," Alayashiki started. "You will be granted your full power for this mission so you can win, but also I am giving you the choice to go as you are or with the attributes of all warrior classes."

That made Emiya stop and think about what to do for a moment, on one hand he would almost be guaranteed victory if he took the attributes of all warrior classes. While on the other hand it wouldn't be his victory if he used someone else's power to do so, and that would hurt his own ego if he did that.

With this in mind he spoke, "I appreciate the offer, but I think this should be done with my own power."

"Very well, you will be sent down now," the world spoke before making him disappear in a flash of blue and gold. As the world was sitting there thinking about what was going to happen, it couldn't help but smile at the human race about to be cut from it's leash.

* * *

 **New York close to Avengers Tower**

Emiya arrived in front of a tall building that looked more technologically advanced when compared to the rest of the city. A loud explosion forced his attention to turn west of the building and noticed that all seven of the Avengers were in battle with the Masters of Evil. It looked like the Masters were losing quite badly, meaning that he only had a little while to infiltrate the tower and put his plan into motion.

Going into his spiritual form, Emiya quickly was able to make it through the buildings walls without trouble, but was able to tell they need to clean in them if the cobwebs and mice were any indication. He made his way up the stairs and to what appeared to be the common room for talks and relaxation. He kept on exploring until he found what he had been looking for, the kitchen to make himself some tea as he wait for the Avengers to arrive home.

The kitchen wasn't well kept and every glance around made him want to vomit at how badly is wasn't kept. He opened the fridge and found that the only thing in there was close to what you would expect a child to have if they lived alone. He only managed to find some tea bags that had some of the worst tea he had ever had experienced in his long life.

While making the tea, he kept in his spiritual form as not to wake the AI to his presence for the Avengers to arrive earlier than expected. He finished making the tea and went back to the common room that he found earlier and just sat there and waited until the group came back.

When he heard them coming out of the elevator and into the hallway leading to the common room, he went to his physical form.

"Sir, there is an intruder in the mansion," Jarvis voiced to Stark.

"Where is he, and how did he get in," Stark asked as he and the rest of the Avengers became on guard the second they heard that.

"He is in the sitting room sir, he is just sitting there drinking tea, but I have no idea how he got there," the voice said in clear confusion.

"Are you going to make me wait all night, I would like to get this meeting started," Emiya said to them from the couch clearly getting impatient.

The group of heroes filed in and saw the guy sitting there as if nothing was out of the ordinary and he had been there for years. "You mind telling us why you broke in here son," Captain America said with a disapproving look on his face.

"First off, I exist outside of time, so to call someone who is older than yourself son is quite strange. Second, I walked in so that I could talk to you about what the world wants from you," he said before taking a sip of the horrid tea.

"We haven't gotten word that the people of Midgard is sending an ambassador to talk with us have we," Thor asked clearly confused.

"Not the people of Earth, the world itself, you can call it whatever you like as it has gone by several names. Gaia, Alayashiki, the collective unconsciousness of mankind, but to someone like me, we simply call it the world," Emiya stated calmly.

That seemed to get everyone's attention as they just stared blankly at him for a moment before Stark spoke with a chuckle, "so the literal world has a mission for us, that's rich."

"This doesn't appear to be a laughing matter Tony, look at his face and you can tell he is serious," Captain said as he stared into the guardian's eyes.

"Very good, I was not sent here for a mission for you, I was sent here with a message from the world for you to stop this team and split up before I am forced to take action," Emiya said bluntly.

This made the whole room go wide eyed before all their eyes narrowed before Falcon said what everyone else was thinking. "Why should we disband because a being that claims to be the world has told us to?"

"Because the world has done calculations upon calculations as well as hundred thousand scenarios and they all say the same thing, it will be the end of humanity's ability to stand on it's own," he replied.

"I don't believe that, I have hope that humanity can do more than what you have obviously seen." Captain said.

Emiya's eyes got cold and narrowed at that, "you yourself do not see it do you? Humanity did see you as symbols of hope, and more than likely they will continue to do so. I am not saying that you are not, and to many children you most certainly are, but have you even noticed the differences in the police from when you started and now."

"Me and Hulk have," Black Widow said and gaining everyone's attention as they turned to face her with questioning looks. "At first the cops did what they could by themselves until we arrived, but lately they only ever arrive at the end as if they wait for us to deal with the threat first."

"The same way with emergency services as well, at first they showed up and we helped them out with the emergency like a fire. Lately it seems that they help us out more than doing their own job," Hulk growled out.

"You never mentioned this to anyone because why exactly," Barton asked.

"Widow and I thought that if we talked to them, then we could get them out of their funk and start to do what's right," Hulk started.

"However they basically told us that because there is the Avengers, they don't have to work as much and can take it easy," Widow finished.

"I do believe that my point has just been proven, but that's not all that will come to pass should you not disband and prevent the crippling of humanity," Emiya said a little smugly.

"I don't believe you because I did my own calculations and they say that we will remain a symbol of hope without the hindrance to humanity," Stark said with a serious face and crossed arms.

"I second with Tony, my calculations say the same and I am more inclined to believe him over some stranger," Falcon said.

"I doubt that you have the ability to check all the variables in that equation because you lack the comprehension to see that a being with more knowledge and power at it's disposal than you have in your hole lifetime has a greater chance at being right," Emiya pointed out smartly.

"We take on beings that think they are greater than us all the time, we will not disband and we will not be a crutch to humanity in anyway," Captain America said sternly.

"You heard the captain, you may take your leave now that you have our answer," Thor told him.

Emiya sighed because he knew this is how it would go, "very well, I shall return within a weeks time to destroy you all. I would use that time to write your wills and say goodbye to your loved ones," he got up and walked calmly to the door.

"You think you can threaten us, let alone fight us," Stark asked and made the intruder stop at the window.

He peeked over his left shoulder and said, "this will not be a fight, nor do I threaten, however this will be an execution," before he turned into his spiritual form and left via the window without it shattering.


	2. A Week to Prepare

**Archer vs Avengers**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Week to Prepare**

Emiya knew he had time to kill, so he decided to go see an old friend that lived in this time period. He was currently in his spiritual form and for five hours he has been heading to London to see his past self. He knew that Shirou Emiya of this time was in London attending the magician's school there.

It didn't take long to find him through his memories from when he was the boy. A good sized flat on a random street homed Shirou, the boy that would one day become a counter guardian. Emiya walked through the door and could tell where he lived by a listing to the side wall.

He walked to the correct door and knocked on the door and heard, "just a minute," come from Shirou before he opened the door. "Hello, what can I do for... ARCHER," was all he got before shouting the last part and passing out.

"Shock must have been too much for him," Emiya said out loud before picking up the boy and walking inside the flat.

"What's going on Shirou," the voice of Rin Tosaka came in, only to pause at seeing the guardian. "ARCHER," she yelled before tackling him in a huge hug that might have broken a few of his ribs.

"Good to see you as well Rin, but could you let go, I would like my ribs intact for when I fight the Avengers," Emiya said.

She let go of him just as Shirou came to and saw that it was indeed Archer, his future self and counter guardian to the world. "Did you just say something about the Avengers," Shirou asked as he set up.

Emiya turned to look at his past self and said, "yes I did, the world sent me to finally deal with them since any hero of this current age lacks the power to do so. There is also the matter that my particular skill set and power is best suited to combat the avengers, that doesn't mean I am the only one, just the best."

"Thank heavens that the mage's association is still a secret, even though the world now knows about magic," Rin told him.

"On top of that, the avengers and other groups that have revealed magic has put all the other mages on high alert," Shirou stated.

"I can't understand why anybody would do what the avengers do, the aftermath of them revealing themselves led to cosmic events that didn't need to happen," Emiya stated.

"We all know you will destroy the avengers, but why are you here with us instead," Shirou asked.

"I had time to kill, gave them a weak to put their affairs in order, but they won't take me seriously so they'll waste the chance," Emiya informed.

"That leads me to another thing, what about the cosmic threats too big for the government organizations," Rin asked.

"That is the only time the avengers can reunite, but threats like that are rarer than you think so you might only find them reuniting very little if they live through our fight," he stated.

"You didn't tell them that did you," Shirou asked as came in from the kitchen with some tea.

"I figured that point was rather obvious, but considering they got riled up, their judgment is clouded because of what I told them," Emiya guessed.

"It is obvious, I mean, it's not like the organizations like SHIELD or SWORD could fight the likes of Thanos or Galactus," Shirou remarked.

"Hydra is also a threat, but that group can be fought against by SHIELD, they have tons of agents and some heroes work for them as well," Rin mentioned.

"In truth, the avengers are just overkill on a lot of things, if they took their time to see the bigger picture then they would see that," Emiya said.

"Well, you have a weak to stay here, I'll let the association know what they need to know, just don't go overboard and destroy New York," she said.

"Thank you, and don't worry, I plan on moving this fight to my reality marble as soon as it starts to reduce the amount of damage," he said. They prepared the guest room for him so that he could rest for the fight, and they didn't see him much after that.

* * *

 **Avengers tower**

The avengers were all sitting down and having a meeting about everything they just heard from the visitor. "We cannot disband on the whims of some mad man who believes he was chosen by the world," Stark stated up front.

"I agree, if we do we risk catastrophes happening and not getting there in time, we need to stay together," Falcone reasoned.

"Aye, I see no reason to listen to someone who says my birth mother, Gaia, sent him to force us into disbanding," Thor proclaimed.

"He said that it is referred to as Gaia, he never said that it was your mother, that would have been mentioned if that was the case. I think that it is just one of the names the world is referred to as, but your mother must be the actual Gaia," Captain America said.

"That sounds accurate, but what are we going to do about this guy when he comes in a weak. It's not like we can just do nothing and let him threaten New York to get to us, that's always a possibility," Black Widow theorized.

"We do what we always do, we take him, that's all we have to do," Hawkeye said while twirling an arrow.

"Don't be so sure, Jarvis didn't sense him when he came in until after we arrived, my gut tells me this will be a very tricky opponent," Captain America said.

"I'm always inclined to believe cap's gut more than anything else, and if he says this will be tricky, I believe him," Stark said.

"That may be, but in the end, we will still win, tough battle or not," Hawkeye said with a smile.

"That is certain, but what will we do about him, he isn't in our database at all, so we don't know what his powers are," Widow said.

"We know he can turn invisible, but that can't be all his powers if this world has decided to send him, a being like that would only send someone they were sure could win," Captain America guessed.

"It's more than that Cap, even if invisible, Jarvis should have been able to sense him with the new advanced sensors I installed. Which include inferred, by the way, the only way for him to did what he did would have been a hologram, but there were no signals coming from or into the tower," Stark said.

"On top of that, he was here before any of us and Jarvis didn't sense him until after we arrived in the building," Falcone informed as he pulled up video footage of the minutes leading up to the meeting.

"He made tea, how did Jarvis still not tell something was up when he made the tea," Widow asked.

"How did I not catch that, and how did Jarvis not, Jarvis, why couldn't you tell that the guy was making tea," Stark asked.

"I wasn't looking for it sir, you told me not to bother you unless there is an intruder in the tower, tea moving on its own was not a concern," the AI told him.

"This means we need to be extra careful when we face him in a week, but I think we should at least train a little for him," Captain America suggested.

"Why, this will probably just be somebody who we will humiliate so badly that the extra training will be overkill," Hawkeye guessed before standing up to leave.

"He's has a point Cap, just think, if he was really so powerful, why didn't we know about him till now, this will be more embarrassing for us rather than him, we'll have to fight him," Stark said before he also left.

"I'll train with you Cap, I don't like how that guy felt," Hulk said.

"I'll help as well, I'm with hulk about the guy," Widow offered.

"Good, we need to get to training then, I have a feeling that we don't have long before he gets here," Cap said.


	3. And So It Begins

Archer vs Avengers

Chapter 3

And So It Begins

The Avengers were in their last meeting before Emiya arrived, and Stark had news for the rest of them that didn't make any sense. "I've done some research from facial recognition scans and I finally found a match from footage from Fuyuki, Japan a few years ago. However, what I've found makes as much sense as Hulk being into Ballet," Stark said as he brought a holographic image above the table they were gathered at.

The image was of a teenager with deep orange hair, almost red, light skin, and gold eyes that held weight to them, but the most surprising thing was that he was still a teenager. He did bear a striking resemblance to their mystery guest, but this teenager wasn't at all the same man from before.

"This can't be him, this is a kid while our guy is a man, full grown man, and the skin, hair, and eyes don't match up," Hawkeye pointed out.

"I know, I scanned it five times, all getting the same results that the two are the same, but people transforming isn't really new for us so that isn't the strange part. The strange part is after checking for current footage of him I found that he lives in London right now with his girlfriend, Rin Tohsaka. And in the current footage, he is buying groceries during our conversation with our mystery guest, so, that only leaves us with cloning and transforming capabilities, any thought," Stark asked.

"Are you sure that the time stamps match up with our conversation with our guy," Widow asked.

"Yes, every possible way I know of to determine what's going on has been thought up, but the only logical conclusion is cloning and transforming powers," he replied.

"What about time travel, did you do a tachyon scan on him," Falcon asked.

"I did, and I didn't find a single particle of tachyons on him, so like I said, cloning and transformation," Stark said.

"True, but where are we in determining who the boy is, maybe that will help give us a name to our guest," Captain America asked since he was tired of referring to their intruder as guy or uninvited guest.

"His name is Shirou Emiya, his father was a man named Kiritsugu Emiya, a known assassin that never missed a target, mainly random business men, but the man retired and wasn't seen in the public eye for years before he was reported dead. The boy has only ever been seen as a normal looking school boy that studies and doesn't do anything out of the ordinary," Stark informed as pictures of both father and son were now shown.

"That is the boy of Shirou, but the man of Shirou might be quite different, might even be an assassin like his father, anything you can tell us about this man that looks like Shirou," Captain America asked.

"No, this is the first ever recorded footage of him, nothing throughout the entire network that I can find matches the man, the boy yes, but not the man," he answered.

"What about the inhumans, all of them were registered and I know you have a copy of the registry, anything on that," Widow asked.

"I do have a copy, and no he is not on the list in any form, the only information we have on the guy is that his name could possibly be Shirou Emiya, and that is it," Stark stated.

"Now all that we need to do is wait until he attacks and tries to fight us with his unknown power, which will be where we kick his but all across New York," Hawkeye stated.

"Nay, we don't know his power, that means he can pull un honorable trickery during the battle," Thor suggested.

"Which is where we get the drop on him, he doesn't know us, he thinks he does from probably news reports and probably this world he was assigned by, but he doesn't know us. He doesn't know what we are capable of when we stand together and work as a team, all we have to do is wait until he shows up to fight and take him down as a team," Captain America stated.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Cap, we'll call the man Emiya and the boy Shirou so nobody will be confused by the two, and I say we end this meeting here," Stark suggested.

"I second that motion, I'd like a sandwich before we are embarrassed from facing the rooky that thinks he can win," Hawkeye said before everyone but Captain America, Black Widow, and Hulk got up and left.

"I have a feeling this is a bad idea," Widow stated.

"I agree with Widow, this is not a good idea Cap, we should talk the others into pulling out, or at least find a way to negotiate with Emiya," Hulk suggested.

"You of all people are saying that, that's hard to believe, but they are dead set on trying to beat this guy, and they're sure they'll win," Captain America stated.

"You know this will be tough, we all have our instincts screaming at us not to fight him, why don't the others feel it, at least Hawkeye should be able to tell," Widow asked.

"They got to cocky in all our wins, they think that they have nothing to be afraid of with a new threat because we've faced so many they've become numb to the dangers," Captain America stated.

"Our SHIELD training was supposed to snuff that part our, but with us not being in it for so long, maybe he's regressing," Widow guessed.

"Could be, but we can't do anything about them sitting around, until Emiya comes for us, we focus on what we can do to avoid the fighting," Hulk stated.

"One thing that still bothers me is that you are fine with not fighting, Hulk, almost like you're scared," Widow said with a small teasing smile.

"I'm not afraid, I just know when to follow my instincts, and right now they are telling me not to fight the new guy unless we have to, and unless everyone else agrees to try and avoid the fighting, I'm afraid we'll have to," he stated.

"That's really mature of you Hulk, just goes to show you how much time passes over the course of the Avenger's career," Captain stated.

"Thanks, I guess, but let's end this sub meeting thing so we can convince the others to not fight and negotiate or something," Hulk suggested as they got up and left to try and convince the rest to not fight.

* * *

Next day

The Avengers were now fighting with the masters of evil again, and this time it was a more evenly matched fight between them. The fight seemed to go on forever, but the Avengers did eventually win when a device the masters were going to use to release a deadly gas that only they had the cure for was disabled. When they were distracted with their plan failing, the Avengers struck and knocked them all out and waited for the cops to show up and take them into custody.

All was going good, nobody was injured, people were safe, and the team gets to go out for sushi tonight, all was going good. Until they heard the voice of Emiya cut through the air while in front of the tower with a voice nobody could pinpoint the origin of. "I hope your warm up for the day has been good enough to loosen your muscles, don't want to get a pulled muscle during our fight, do we?"

"Loose and ready to take you down Emiya, but how about we make it a fair fight and let us see you as well," Ironman suggested.

"So, you found that boy's name did you, but that isn't my name, I have long since abandoned it, but if you want to call me something, call me Archer if you wish," Archer stated. The man stepped out of the shadows and revealed the same man from their first encounter, but instead of a tan shroud, he wore two red long sleeves connected by a metal plate at the back. He also had an open in the front red skirt ending just above his shins, and to be honest, he looked a little badass to the Avengers.

"So, it was time travel, but without tachyons, that should be impossible," Falcon stated while he scratched the back of his head.

"Impossible or not, he's here and we still have to beat him, so keep your guard up," Captain America ordered.

"Why, we'll still win, we're the good guys and the good guys always win, so do you want us to take you out at once, or take turns to show that you are out matched with just one of us," Hawkeye asked.

"Before that, it has been pointed out that I neglected to inform you that the disbandment will only stay as long as a galactic threat doesn't come forth, which is less than once every two years," he stated.

"I still say no, now let's end this quickly so I won't have to write anymore checks for damages," Ironman said.

"It doesn't matter because we won't be fighting here," Archer informed before beginning a chant that the Avengers never heard before.

I am the bone of my sword

Steel is my body and fire is my blood

I have created over a thousand blades

That was as far as Archer got before he was interrupted by Captain America throwing his shield for his head forcing him to dodge and break the chant. "I don't know where you heard those words, but I first heard them during the war through a door I was about to break down. When I broke the door down there was nobody in there, but after the raid mission we were on the mop up crew said that in the room was a hundred soldiers killed by arrow and impalement wounds. Was that you," Captain America asked him with a very serious tone.

"Does it matter, you will still fall, but until then, TRACE ON," Archer stated before a blue glowy mist surrounded his hands, and from the glowy mist, two 40-inch blades started to form. Both were of the same shape of the blade, and both had a yin yang symbol at the top of the brown guard, halfway into the guard and halfway into the blade. This is where the two blades differ, the one on the left was black with a hexagonal pattern on it with a white spike looking bottom of the blade (Kanshou). The right one was a white like you would find in a hazy cloud with the bottom spike looking bottom being black (Bakuya).

Without warning or, what he thought, time to act, Hawkeye shot three arrows at him all at once, but what surprised the Avengers was that Archer didn't move a single ceilometer until the arrows were like three inches from target. In one swift fluid motion, he brought up his blades and knocked the arrows away faster than the Avengers could blink or comprehend his movements. Acting upon their shock, Archer took off and intended to strike Hawkeye down with a single cut of Kanshou, and he would have too, if it wasn't for Captain America blocking the blade with his shield.

"You can't take us out that easily Archer," he said while holding him off, which let enough time pass for Thor to arrive and swing Mjolnir for Archer's side. However, the move was obvious and easily predictable for Archer so without even looking vaulted over Captain America and let the hammer strike at his shield instead. Acting with the force from the impact, Archer used it to spin himself midair, like one would find a gear doing inside a clock tower. He threw Bakuya at a still stunned Falcon and impaled his leg making him scream out in pain as the blade disappeared in another blue glowy mist.

Taking the initiative, Widow sped to the enemy with her electrified batons ready to strike, but what she didn't expect to happen, happened. Another white blade was made in an instant and used to not block, but slice the batons in two like they were made of butter, and in such shock, she barely dodged the black blade about to take off her arm. She didn't escape without a scratch though, her efforts got her a deep cut on her left bicep.

The rest of the Avengers fell back a seemingly safe distance, except for Hulk who decided to charge in and try and use his brute strength to gain an upper hand on Archer. Hulk jumped up high in the air in order to bring down his giant fists to smash Archer, but the man jumped back himself with what could only be described as superhuman-like agility at the last second. The damage to the city block in front of Avengers tower was quite extensive from the force of Hulk's impact into the ground. Cars thrown into buildings, light posts thrown about and imbedded into the cars that weren't blown away, and one building that already had a bad foundation collapsed.

Archer knew that he needed to hurry up and pull this fight into his reality marble soon or more property damage could be brought about and you can add economic failure to the Avenger's growing list of stupid mistakes. Introducing magic was one, keeping your enemies alive was two, reckless endangerment for property causing more money to be spent because of their stupid mistakes was three, so to add economic failure to the list wasn't too much trouble from there.

Deciding to get on with taking out the big guy, Archer sent Kanshou and Bakuya back to his reality marble and brought out his bow and a drill looking sword with a white grip and golden guard. Knocking the sword on his bow, the Avengers thought that he was crazy for trying to load a sword onto a bow, but they didn't expect the sword to turn into an arrow like shape when the Archer pulled it back. "I am the bone of my sword," they all heard Archer say as a blue glowing mist came from all around him and they all knew that he was aiming for Hulk. "Caladbolg," he said and the unthinkable happened, Archer released the arrow/sword and a spiraling vortex of powerful energy ripped through the air headed straight for Hulk.

Then the impossible happened for Archer, Hulk actually stayed there with tense muscles and actually reached up and grabbed the Caladbolg while it was still spinning. The force from the weapon was so great though, that it only stopped headed forward while it still kept on spinning and still had the vortex of magic surrounding it. Hulk roared with rage, power, and pain as he kept the weapon at bay from hitting the others in this battle of sheer force of will. Cracks were forming from the earth and getting bigger and bigger the more the two struggled, the earth itself looked to be breaking apart as blood was beginning to drip from Hulk's hands from the arrow.

'Not even Berserker was able to do this, even if he was almost a mindless beast, but the Hulk is actually stopping it from hitting himself. The Caladbolg can't stand much longer,' Archer thought to himself as he saw Hulk holding it back with a determination in his eyes that Archer knew wasn't of a mindless beast. 'He isn't making sure it isn't hitting himself, he's making sure it doesn't hit the Avengers, no that determination is closer to love than anything else. You have got to be kidding me, he's in love with Widow, I can't even use that to my advantage if I wanted to, I can't let the Hulk get any angrier.'

"I can't believe what I'm seeing, Hawkeye, can an arrow be that powerful to be giving Hulk this much trouble," Captain America asked the archer.

"That's not the issue here Cap, that bow that Archer has is like nothing I've ever seen, and the way he manipulated that sword itself was unlike anything I've ever seen," Hawkeye stated.

"Avengers, what Archer said was Caladbolg, that's a mythical sword and not an arrow, how he did that is beyond me but it looked like he manipulated the matter itself and turned it into one," Ironman stated.

"How is that possible, we have never faced such a foe that can do that mid battle," Thor proclaimed.

"He said the world sent him here, that means that it must have determined that his powers are best suited for taking us all out," Captain America guessed.

Archer had enough of waiting for Caladbolg to finish what it was currently failing to do, so he willed it back to his reality marble just as Hulk let go and fell to his knees panting heavily. "I commend you for taking my Caladbolg head on, not many, if any, can do so, and live. I will grant you and your love one last chance to pull out before I get serious," Archer stated evenly and without emotion.

"We're... not... going... anywhere," Hulk stated while panting quite heavily from the strength required to do what he just did.

"Very well," he said before the same blue glow came through and took the bow and replaced it with a red spear with intricate carvings on it. It looked like a standard straight spear, but was red and gave off the glow of evil above anything else. Archer jumped back and got into position by crouching low with his left hand and right foot extended as far in front of him as it could go, and his left leg tucked under for balance in this stance. He moved forward a little then jumped up high in the air and stayed there gripping the spear and aiming straight for the Hulk. A red glow brighter and darker than anything the Avengers could remember surrounded the spear with overwhelming power. "Gae Bolg," Archer yelled before hurling the spear with all his might at the green monster with a speed faster than most eyes can comprehend.

Captain America however, is not most men, he saw the path the spear was headed and reacted as fast as his super soldier body could take him and moved to knock the spear away with his shield. However, when the shield and spear made contact, everything stopped and time seamed to reverse itself to where the spear went straight for Hulk and instead of hitting against Captain America's shield, it changed trajectory. In midair it adjusted to miss the shield and landed straight into Hulk's chest just shy of missing his heart. Hulk screamed out in pain as the spear was embedded into his chest, he tried to grab a hold of the spear to pull it out, but the spear shot out of his shoulder and landed back in Archer's right hand.

"What was that, I don't even know how to process what happened," Falcon questioned holding his leg from being impaled in the limb.

"Good question, and I've been looking up that term he used, Gae Bolg is the name of a legendary spear that reverses cause and effect. In other words, you knock it away the first time, it reverses time and misses what knocked it away the first time," Ironman explained.

"Correct stark, the only way to counter the spear is to face it head on, not knock it away, but there is no guaranty that Captain America's shield could hold up to the spear," Archer confirmed.

"Such a dishonorable way to fight, you hold no honor, even our villains would not stoop so low as to pull that level of trickery," Thor argued.

"Success washes away dishonor, you can feed your honor to stray dogs for all I care, or better yet, shut up all together," he argued back.

"You could have killed Hulk, I thought you said you were going to just stop us, not kill us," Widow questioned as she tried to contain her own rage from Hulk getting stabbed.

"I basically said disband or I will disband you, if that means to kill you, then you shall all die, or at least most of you," he said.

"What about all the threats to earth, what will the world do without the Avengers," Ironman asked as he readied his hulk buster armor sequences.

"There are plenty of your superheroes to do the job instead of you, the Defenders, X-Men, Fantastic Four, and Guardians of the Galaxy are some of them are they not," Archer said smartly.

"True but none of them have what we have," Captain America retorted as the Hulk's wound finally healed enough for him to stand.

"What would that be," Archer asked back.

"They don't have a Thor," Hawkeye said with a smirk before said thunder god made a dash straight for the red clad man. Thor swung his hammer down intent to take the man's head off, but again the move was predictable, and all Archer had to do was step back before both Kanshou and Bakuya were brought forth and cut both wrists of Thor, making him drop the hammer. Then Archer did something the Avenger didn't expect, he grabbed hold of the hammer, and everyone knew what would happen, he would try to pick it up, fail, and they would strike in his shock. They didn't however, think that he could lift the hammer of Thor, and that is just what he did, he lift the hammer before their very eyes and through it back at Thor who caught it easily.

"How can you be worthy of Mjolnir, such a dishonorable man, you have shown nothing worthy of picking up my hammer," Thor yelled in irritation.

"Because it can sense my Mjolnir on me," Archer said before he materialized an exact copy of Mjolnir, engravings and all. "I had a theory that if it sensed my copy than it would assume I was worthy, and I was right, because it did."

"How could you have copied Mjolnir, the meeting is the first time we've met," the thunder god said.

"True, but just looking at a weapon a copy is instantly made and sent to my storage container of sorts," he said making everyone realizing the implications.

"How many weapons can your storage container hold," Widow asked in slight fear.

"Let me show you," Archer ominously said before he started the chant again just as the Avengers got ready for round two. Ironman got in his hulk buster armor, Widow was given some spare batons, Falcone could barely stand but he did, and the rest got into position as Hulk was heeled enough to at least fight.

I am the bone of my sword

Steel is my body and fire is my blood

I have created over a thousand blades

Unknown to death, nor known to life

Have withstood pain to create many weapons

Yet those hands will never hold anything

So as I pray, UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS

That was when the Avenger's worlds seemed to crack up and split apart before they were taken to a land that held swords without number, giant gears were in the sky and everything had a strange orange-red tint to it. They saw Archer standing across from them and they heard the first words in the new land they were in, "and so it begins."


	4. Unlimited Blade Works

Archer vs Avengers

Chapter 4

Unlimited Blade Works

Archer moved swiftly and moved to strike at an airborne Falcon with a just summoned Kanshou before having to black a hammer strike from Thor with a swiftly summoned Bakuya while Kanshou was blocked by Captain America's shield thrown at the right moment. 'Their teamwork is impeccable,' Archer thought in mid battle as he landed on the ground just in time for Hawkeye to start firing a rapid succession of arrows at him to throw off his balance. It didn't work as Archer used his own eyesight to see through the arrows trajectory to dodge with the least amount of energy needed. He knocked away the trick arrows with the twin blades though, and just as he was about to knock away one of the many arrows, a bolt of lightning was shot at him and forced him to bend backwards to avoid getting hit.

This is where Black widow came in to get the drop on him with the use of her batons, and ready to strike at him while they were electrified. Too bad for her that Archer could take control of the swords all around him and used those swords to carve her new batons to pieces and forcing her to fall back and wait for her chance to strike. Thor came back in and was about to slam his hammer down on the warrior's head before Archer used the force of bending backwards to do a back hand spring and kick Thor in the face at the right moment to make the thunder god miss his head. Archer stood straight again and blocked a few of Falcon's feather projectiles with ease using Kanshou while Ironman got into position to use the energy from the hulk buster armor to charge up a very powerful repulsor blast.

"GET CLEAR," Ironman shouted before blasting the massive amount of energy to Archer while everyone ran out of the way to the side.

Archer stood there and looked on in almost boredom before saying, "Rho Aias," and a flower made of pink energy formed before seven lenses formed in front of it that held the energy at bay like it was nothing. Thor decided to put in his own lightning in and used it as well while everyone else looked on at the scene. The power the two possessed was impressive for some, but for Archer and the Rho Aias, it was nothing like the Gae Bolg, and could easily be held at bay.

"How is it possible that we're getting beaten by the new guy," Hawkeye asked as he saw the combo attack lose its power.

"This is what happens when you don't follow your gut to stay away or train harder to beat a 'new guy'," Widow called over to him.

"I was following my gut, I still remember and follow my SHIELD training and they never screamed at me to be on alert around this guy," he replied back

"What, how is it that only me, Hulk, and Widow felt something wrong and not you," Captain America said as the combo finally ended and Archer was left there looking completely fine.

Hulk charged at the guy and jumped up to use the force of gravity to increase the impact force that he would have, but all of a sudden, Hulk stopped in midair and hung there in a slamming position as everyone saw what happened. Golden chains suddenly appeared from nowhere and wrapped around Hulk to stop the fall and impact, but the only thing holding them was glowing gold intricate circles in the air as if they were on something.

In their shock, they never once saw Archer move until it was too late, he moved directly to Falcon before anyone else could react from the shock at what he just did. In one moment, Falcon was alive and in shock, the next, Falcon was on the ground and bleeding out from two very deep wounds on his chest that were in the shape of an X. Then when they did react, it was too late again as Bakuya was imbedded in his head by Archer in a single flash. "Now that you know how serious this is, maybe you'll finally take me seriously when I say to disband or die," Archer said in a cold and emotionless tone.

"LIKE HELL WE'LL DISBAND NOW, YOU JUST KILLED HIM," Thor yelled before he began charging up a huge blast of lightning from the hammer. Captain America and Widow forgot all sense of self and rushed in while Hawkeye shot arrows to cover them and Ironman ejected himself out of the dead hulk buster armor to fight as well. The only one not about to fight them was Hulk, and that was because he was tied up in magical chains, but might not be for long.

Archer deflected the arrows shot at him from Hawkeye with ease before Captain America and Widow got to him to fight in close combat, Archer wasn't going to be that predictable. He made Kanshou and Bakuya disappear in an instant and brought back his bow and seemingly without knocking an arrow, pulled back the string before he released. Three red energy arrows were launched from the bow and sent flying to Captain America and Black Widow and forcing them to stop charging and hide behind the Captain's shield. They didn't see that Hawkeye was behind them, or that Archer used a sword to embed itself into his foot so he couldn't escape. He took care to make sure the others were busy with his controlled swords before all this and waited for the arrows to hit their mark.

They did, Hawkeye was pierced with three arrows, two in each shoulder, and one in the lower abdomen, and Archer made sure to pierce the nerves in the archer's shoulders so that they can't move. Archer also made sure to cut through the veins and into the stomach of Hawkeye to maximize the damage. If he didn't receive treatment within three minutes, to Archer's estimate, he would die very soon and that would leave only five more Avengers to deal with, and he only had to keep one alive.

Thor was really the only one he had to keep alive for any number of reasons, one was that his biological mother and the real Gaia would kill him for the deed, and killing him could lead to a war with Asgard. For the others, Hulk needed to die before Widow, Captain America and Ironman could die in any order of the four, but that is only if they surrender or their hope is crushed to the point they have to disband. Archer didn't really like to kill lovers, had to but didn't like it, so he would prefer to keep Hulk and Black Widow alive, and Captain America was a good soldier and one of his heroes when he was Shirou, so he wanted to keep him alive. So if he could help it, he would prefer not to kill some of the greatest of heroes that ever lived.

"I severed the veins of Hawkeye with my arrows, if he doesn't get treatment within the next few minutes he will die, do you still wish to fight me or save his life," Archer offered to them.

"You guys fight, I'll try to cauterize Hawkeye's wounds," Ironman ordered before flying off to stop Hawkeye's bleeding.

"Hurry Tony, I don't know if we can hold him," Captain America called back as he grabbed a random sword from where he was standing and Black Widow doing the same. They charged and engaged in a one on two fight as Hulk was stilled tied and Thor was fending off a few remotely controlled swords.

Ironman was over at Hawkeye's side as blood was flowing from the man's body at an alarming rate, and so Ironman used his repulsors with precision to cauterize the wounds. The only problem, the energy arrows that Archer used wouldn't go away or come out so that the wound can be closed, it was as if they refused anything that was Archer. Time was running out as Ironman used all of his strength to pull out an arrow so the wound could be cauterized, it just refused to budge even an inch.

"Sir," Jarvis called him to get the attention of Ironman, "sir," it called again and still Ironman was trying to get the arrows out of Hawkeye to stop the bleeding, "SIR," it finally screamed at him.

"What, I'm trying to get these arrows out to cauterize the wound, we need to save Hawkeye's life," Ironman said as he continually tried to remove the arrow.

"Sir, it's too late, I don't sense a life sign from him, just as I do not sense one from Falcon either," Jarvis regretfully informed him.

There was silence for a few moments as everyone digested the news, they all heard it, but just couldn't say anything, only continue to fight. And fight they did, Captain America went for a lunge while Widow went for a swipe on the other side of Archer. Archer in return brought Kanshou and blocked Captain America's lunge with the flat of the blade, Bakuya was brought up to with a swipe to block Widow's. Now Captain America tried to attack with his shield and Widow tried to bend down fast and do a sweep of his legs while hopefully dealing with the shield. Archer jumped up to avoid the leg sweep while bringing his twin blades up in an X shape to block the attacking shield before stomping back on the ground, which happen to be on Black widow's legs. She screamed out in pain before Archer actually was able to get under Captain America's shield and judo flip him into her and landing on her head, with any luck it just knocked her out and didn't kill her so he would live past the Hulk.

Captain America got up and moved to check up on his teammate to see if she died or just got knocked out, to his and Archer's relief, she was alive and unconscious. "Thank the gods, I really didn't want to deal with an out of control Hulk from his lover's death," Archer commented from behind acting casually.

"You still might, after all, you killed two of our friends," Captain America said before Ironman flew straight into Archer and took him high into the air and made sure the height was high enough to kill him before dropping him. Swords sprung up from the ground and created a small platform for Archer to stand on before the fall would be too much to take, after that he stared Ironman down as Thor finally dealt with all the swords and joined him. This was going to be an aerial fight it seemed, an aerial fight right after the first two casualties in this battle in Unlimited Blade Works.


End file.
